1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique wrist exercise device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many wrist exercise devices. In patents to Kropp (U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,532 issued Nov. 13, 1934), Hinds et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,835 issued Apr. 1, 1980), and Wieder et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,265 issued Nov. 22, 1977), the emphasis is on exercising the arms and legs by resistant bands. All of these inventions generally use dual straps or one strap doubled back in order to provide balanced exercise for the arms and legs.
In a patent to Hunter (U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,861 issued Nov. 13, 1934), an exercise apparatus provides a center resistive device but no resistance is provided by handle 28 to the wrists or the forearms. The Hunter device is one to exercise the arms and legs and not the wrists.
Most wrist exercise devices are directed to exercising the larger muscle groups and not the tendons, ligaments, and muscles of the forearm and wrist area.
What is needed is a device to exercise both wrists simultaneously and to develop tendons, ligaments, and muscles. What is also needed is such an exercise device which is simple to use, simple in construction, inexpensive, lightweight and reliable.